Mission
by AnimeFanAndDrawer1
Summary: Kanto is in danger. It's up to Red,Gree,Blue,Yellow, and Lime (My OC) to save Kanto. But something is different. Between pokemon and humans. DISCLAIMER: I do not own pokespe charaters! Warning!: Rating T fot deaths!
1. Prologue

"Boss the bomb is ready." A grunt said. Total silence. The grunt gulped in fear as a shawdow person got up. The room turned dark and the door closed shut. "S-sir. Were ready t..." The shadow person shot a deadly glare at the grunt with his deadly red eyes. "Do tell me. Why are we doing this. Were here to over power Kanto. Not to _distroy_ it!" The shadow person yelled. The grunt shivered in fear. "T-to threaten the other regions sir." the grunt said. "That won't WORK!" The shadow person yelled. The grunt fell on his back in fear of what the shadow person can do to him. "Why am I telling you this? Your a worthless grunt." The grunt sighed in releif but than his eyes widen as he saw a charzard appear in front of him. "Since your that worthless. My charzard is going to kill you." The shadow person said. The charzard started attacking the grunt. The shadow person smirked. "No one shall get in my way. YOU GOT THAT!" The shadow person yelled as the grunt screamed. Blood was all over the floor. The grunt was motionless with a pool of blood. "No one." The shadow person repeated.


	2. Chapter 1

A girl with blonde hair collasped on the ground. "Yellow!" The champion of Kanto. Red. Came running towards the girl who was bleeding. "Why... Yellow!" He yelled out in fear. "H..i red." Yellow said with a tiny smile. Blood was dripping from her chest. "Why..." Red said as he hugged her. "I'm... sorry Re..d. But.. I want you to li..ve." Yellow continued to say. "Yellow.." Red wispered. "Ju..st. Save... Kan..." After saying her few words she closed her eyes. Her body was motionless. Red eyes widen. "No... YELLOW!" He yelled out loud.

* * *

"YELLOW!" Red yelled out as he quickly got up from his bed. He was panting heavly. "I-it was only a dream..." He muttered.

* * *

"Oh hello Blue." A girl name Yellow came up towards her bestfriend Blue. "Hey Yellow!" Blue said all happily. "So how have you been?" Asked Blue. "Good." Yellow replied with a smile. "Blue!" A girl name Lime came running towards them. "Whats up." Asked Blue as she saw her soul sister coming towards her. "How can you leave me at Viridian City?!" asked Lime. "Well I thought that you wanted to bye some antidotes before we came over here." asked Blue. "Well I did and I thought you will stay!" I said Lime all irritated. "Well my bad." Blue said with no care in the world.

"Oh hey Yellow didn't see you there." Lime said. Yellow smiled. "Why did you buy antidotes? You do know if your pokemons get poisoned I can heal them." Yellow while looking at the bags of antidotes Lime bought. "Blue told me to buy them..." Lime glared at Blue. "You made me waste my money. I shall get revenge on you." Lime muttered. Blue laughed alittle as Lime muttered some words. "Well I'll be going." Yellow said.

"Where are you going?" Blue asked. Yellow blushed. "Oh I know! Your going to visit Red right!" Lime asked with a grin. Yellow nodded. "That's my girl! Go get him!" Blue said. "I'm just going to see how he's doing. Nothing special okay." Yellow said. Lime sighed. "Whatever." Lime muttered again.

* * *

_In Pallet Town_

"So the Champion of Kanto is in this house." A guy with Black hair wispered. "Umm. Excuse me." Yellow said politly. The man smiled and took a few steps back. "Sorry." He said. He sent out his Dragonite and flew away. "Werid.." Yellow said. Than she stared at Red's house than knocked on the door. "Red?" No on answered and the door was opened. She went inside and went towards his room. "Red? You ok..." Yellow's eye's widen as she saw Red panting crazy. He looked at Yellow. "NO NO NO!" He yelled maniacly. "RED! CALM DOWN!" Yellow yelled. "NO!" He yelled.

* * *

**Oh no what's wrong with Red?! I don't know!/lies. So here is the first chapter. Poor Red. I'm just getting started :3. Well I'll make chapter 2 soon okay XD. But if you post a review I'll be really happy :D**


	3. Chapter 2

"Red! Calm down!" Yellow yelled out. But instead Red kept on yelling out "no". _'I can't believe I'm going to do this'._ Yellow thought. She raised up her hand and slapped Red in the face. Finally Red stoped yelling. "Sorry." Yellow said. Red finally snaped into reality. "Y-yelow?" He said all confused. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I wanted to come see you." Yellow said with a smile. Red started to tense up. He shook his head. "Can you please get out of my house Yellow." Red asked. Yellow flinched. "What? Why? Did something happen?" Yellow asked with a concern look. Red shook his head. "Just please get out Yellow." He said. Yellow looked stunned. Than she nodded. "Okay Red." Yellow said as she walked out. "I'm sorry Yellow. I just don't want you near me."

* * *

"You owe me money Blue!" Lime yelled.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Who said I have to?"

"Me!"

"Oh look it's Yellow." Blue said as Lime grunted. "Hey." Yellow said. Lime looked at her with a curious look. "Did something happen?" Lime asked. Yellow silently nodded. "What happen? Did he ask you on a date? Or did he want you to be his girlfriend?" Blue said excited. "He didn't want me near him." Yellow muttered. "Why?" Lime and Blue asked with a surprise look on their faces. "I don't know. He just told me to leave." Yellow said. Lime sighed. "Well Red probaly have a good reason okay. Don't worry. I'm sure he wants to see you again." Lime said with a slight smile. "You sure?" Yellow asked. Lime nodded and patted Yellow's back.

* * *

_The next day at Virdian City_

"Green." Lime walked up towards a boy name Green. "What do you want?" Green asked. "Well I want you to do me a favor. Well for Yellow." Lime said with a tiny smile. "What is it?" Green asked stubbornly. Lime sighed than glared at Green. "I want you to ask Red some questions." She said.

"What kind of questions?"

"Well ask him. Why is he trying to aviod Yellow? She was crying her heart out because of him!" Lime yelled out furious. "Why is he being like that? You know I just found out that Yellow has been calling him alot of times and he nevered answered!" Lime yelled out again and people started to stare. Green sighed than nodded. "Fine I'll go see him. It better be worth it." Green said. "It will." Lime responded.

* * *

_Some unknown place_

"Ready to fire boss." A lady grunt said. "Good. Now aim it at Virdian City." Said the mysterious "boss". "What so special that we had to build another bomb that is smaller than the original?" Asked another grunt. "Because we want to sent a warning to Kanto. So I chose Virdian City. Have a problem with that?" Asked the boss. "No! Of course not sir!" Said the grunt. "Good."

* * *

_At Pallet Town_

"What do you want Green?" Red asked as he opened the door. "Hello to you too." Green said. "So what do you want?" Red asked again. "I wanted to see how was the champion of Kanto was doing." Green said sarcastily. "Anyways Lime wanted me to ask you we are you avoiding Yellow?" Green asked. Red was silent for a minute. "I'm guessing that your not going to tell me right?" Red nodded. "Well fi.."

_**BOOM**_

Red and Green eyes widen. "What.." Green said with a worried look. "Come on Green!" Red yelled. Green nodded and they both started to run off.

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger XD Oh I'll give you a hint. Lime is at Virdian City. Dun dun dunn. And who is the mysterious boss? I'll give you two hints.1 It's not Giovanni. 2 ****It****'s my OCs. So you wont know who it is :3. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_At Virdian City_

_'I hope Green talks to Red' _Lime thought. _Maybe he'll ev...'_

**_BOOM_**

* * *

_5 minutes almost at Virdian City_

"What was that?!" Green said as him and Red was running towards Virdian City. "I don't know!" Red responded. They stopped in front of the Virdian City entrance of Virdian City. Their eyes widen when the city was on fire. All they could hear was the cries of help. "Help!" Green heard a faint cry from none other than Lime. "What are you waiting for Green! Let's go!" Red yelled at Green.

* * *

_At Virdian Forest_

"I feel something unpleasant is happening." Yellow said. She was running towards the "boom". She tried to run as fast as she could. All the pokemons looked scared. When she went to Virdian City all she can see is blood on the floor and cries of help. She froze. "W-what happened." Is all the words that can escape from her lips. "Y..yellow." She heard a girl call her name but it's heard to fear but than she saw Lime lying on the ground with blood on her. Her blood. "Lime!" Yellow screamed. It was hard to see her since everyone was freaking out and running. "Lime!" Yellow screamed again. Before she could start running towards her she saw someone pick Lime up and then ran off. "Was that... Red?" Yellow said. "Yellow?!" Another person came behind her. "Green?" She said with an surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Green yelled. "Go back!" Yellow didn't listen to Green. She wanted to help all the pokemons out their. She started to run towards the group of pokemon who were scared. "Yellow!" Green yelled. Yellow kept running and saw a lot of dead pokemon and people. _'This is horrible!'_ Yellow thought. It's already hard to believe that some horrible has happen here but why would it hurt pokemon and innocent people! "Your okay. I got you." Yellow said to a group of pokemons. "Follow me!" Yellow yelled. The pokemons nodded and followed her. Yellow came to a coughing fit which made the pokemons worried. "I'm okay." Yellow said while running toward the forest. "Urg..." Yellow started coughing and went limp. She collapsed on the ground. The pokemons started to freak out and ran away to call for help. "Hm?" A person came towards Yellow.

"I'll save you my little princess." He said. He smiled and picked up Yellow and ran away from the cries of help.

* * *

_At Virdian City 5 hours later_

"Run towards Virdian Forest everyone!" Green yelled. Everyone or the survivors of the sudden bomb. Once they reached the forest they kept running. "Keep going!" Green yelled. _'I can't let any one else die...' _Green thought as everyone was continuing to run. He saw Red carrying Lime who is still was unconscious. As everyone finally made it at Pewter City. Green looked around and only saw a few people and pokemon alive. "Where's Yellow!" He yelled out. Red looked at him with shock. "What do you mean?" Red asked with a worried expression. "I saw Yellow at Virdian City and I haven't seen her since she ran away to save some pokemons..." Green said. Red gave Lime to Green. "Take her to the Pokémon Center! I'm going to find Yellow!" Red yelled as he ran back. "What! Red! Come back!" Green yelled. Than he sighed than rush to the pokemon center.

* * *

_At Virdian Forest_

"Where am I?' Yellow mumbled as she saw the same person at Pallet Town. "Wait.. Aren't you thatperson who was Pallet Town?" Yellow asked. The person nodded. "My name is Raven. A your name is..." "Yellow." Yellow said with a smile. "Did you save me?" Yellow asked. Raven nodded. "Wait... What about Virdian City and those pokemons!" Yellow said. Raven smiled. "Well Virdian City is. Gone for good and I saw the pokemons you tried to save escaped." Raven said. "Gone? Virdian City.. Gone!" Yellow said. "The bomb wasn't that big but it burned all the houses." Raven said. Yellow stared at Raven. Raven smiled and hugged Yellow with a tight grip. "Hey!" She yelled. "Let go!" She struggled to get out of his grip. "Yellow!" Red yelled with shock to see Yellow hugging a guy he didn't know.

* * *

**Is Raven evil or good? And why did he save Yellow? What does Red thinks of Raven? Find out later! Oh yeah thank you for the review gokkylegend! I'm really happy about it :D. So review please! It will mean a lot to me!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Yellow!" Red yelled. Raven let go of Yellow who was blushing. "Oh you must the champion of Kanto. It's very nice to meet you." Raven sarcastically said. Yellow ran towards Red. "Well I don't care who you are. But what did you do to Yellow!" Red yelled as Raven laughed. "He didn't do anything Red. He saved me." Yellow said.

Red looked at Raven. "I guess I'll thank you for saving Yellow." Red said. "Their is no need. I just wanted to save my little princess." Raven said as he looked at Yellow. Red glared at Raven. "Leave now." Red said. Raven smirked and nodded. Than he walked towards Yellow and grabbed and her hand and kissed it making Yellow blush and Red even more angry. "_Leave_" Red repeated. Red was about to punch Raven until Raven easily dodge it.

"Bye Yellow." Raven sent out his Abra who used Teleport.

"Finally he leaves." Red said. Yellow looked at Red. "I don't get you Red." Yellow muttered. "What?" Red stared at her a confuse look. "First you where trying to avoid me and know your trying to protect me from Raven?" Yellow said. "I'm sorry Yellow.."

* * *

_At Pewter City_

"So how is Lime Nurse Joy?" Green asked. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. "Good thing you bring her in time. She could've died you know." Green nodded. "Well I'm sorry but I have to worry about to other people and pokemon. But if you want to see Lime you could." Nurse Joy pointed to a room where Lime is in. "Thank you." Green said while walking in the room.

"Oh hey Green." Lime said. Green stared at Lime. "What do you want?" She asked. "I just wanted to ask you questions this time." Green. Lime sighed.

"Okay."

"Before the bomb did you see anything strange?"

"No... Sorry."

Green sighed.

"Did you see _someone _strange?"

Lime took a minute to think about it. "No." She said. "Well that wasn't much help." Green mumbled. "Well sorry." Lime mumbled.

* * *

_At Saffron City_

"What do you mean Virdian City got blown up!" Blue said as she was talking on her pokegear. "Okay I'm coming." Blue hanged up and sighed.

* * *

_At Virdian Forest._

"I'm sorry Yellow." Red said. "I'll forgive you." Yellow said. She softly smiled. "Thank you Yellow." Red said. "Oh yeah. I think I saw you save Lime right?" Yellow ask. Red nodded. "She at the Pokémon Center." Red said.

"Well we should start heading towards Pewter City." Yellow nodded.

* * *

_At Pewter City_

"Well at least I'm release now." Lime mumbled. "Yeah that's good." Green wasn't paying attention to Lime at all. "Okay. I'm sorry what happened at Virdian City." Lime said. Green sighed. "I should've been their..." Green mumbled. "It's not your fault." Lime said with a smile. Green looked at Lime. "Your right. It's not my fault. It's your fault." Lime froze. "No it's not." She said.

"If it wasn't for your stupid questions for Red I could've save more people and pokemon." Green glared at Lime. "It's not my fault!" Lime yelled out. Everyone started to stare at them. "Yes it is." Green said. "Fine. It's my fault." Lime walked away with tears on her cheeks. "Maybe you should've let me die." Lime yelled out. Than she ran off.

"Green?" Green turned around and saw Yellow and Red. "That was harsh." Yellow muttered. "No it wasn't." Green said. "If it wasn't harsh. She wouldn't being running off crying." Red said. "What do you know? Anyways I'm going to talk to Brock." Green muttered as he walked off. "Should we follow Lime?" Yellow asked. "No. Let Green handle it." Red said. Yellow nodded. "But where did she run off?" Yellow asked. "I think I saw her run towards Virdian Forest."

* * *

_At Virdian Forest_

Lime was crying. "Stupid Green." Lime kept muttering. "Sir." Lime looked up and saw a group of grunts. _'Who are they?'_ Lime thought. "The bomb has worked perfectly." One of the grunt said. "Great." A tall guy with red eyes and who had a devil smirk on his face. "How many people are dead?" He asked. "Almost everyone sir." The grunt said nervously. "Almost isn't good enough." The tall man said. Lime flinched. _'Bomb? Dead?! Who are these people!' _Lime thought. "Well I don't care. Wait.. do you hear something?" He asked. "N-no sir." All the grunts said.

"Just go towards Virdian City. See how powerful that bomb was okay." The grunts nodded and ran towards Virdian City. After all the grunts left the tall guy started at the forest. "I know that your here!" I yelled making Lime flinch. It was silent for a minute. Than he sent out his Charzard. "You better come out before I burn you and this forest." He said.

* * *

**Lime-Well I don't know why your doing this to me**

**Me-Because I want to :D**

**Lime-I hate you**

**Yellow-Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

Lime was staring at the deadly Charzard who is going to end here life if she gets caught. _'I can't see his face..' _Lime thought as she tried try to take a look at the tall guys face. _'Should I run? Wait... if I run that stupid Charzard will attack me.'_ Lime thought. "I know your here! You better come out. NOW." The tall guy smirked. "Well I don't care that you don't show up. Charzard. Do your thing. Burn the forest." Lime flinched as she saw the fire type burn the forest.

"Now show me yourself." The guy said. Lime gritted her teeth. She doesn't want her life to end _now._

* * *

"Lime hasn't come back yet." Red said. Yellow was frozen. "Yellow?" Yellow stared at Red with a dull look. "I feel something... unpleasant is happening.." Yellow said. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Red stared at Yellow. "Why not we check on Green and Brock?" Red asked. Yellow nodded. _'I don't know what's this feeling is. But I know something is happening.' _Yellow thought as she follow Red towards the gym.

* * *

Lime panted in the heat. She looked around all worried. "Show yourself." The guy said. Lime gasped as she saw the charzard coming towards her. _'Oh no!' _She thought. Lime eyes widen as she saw the charzard right next to her, she sent out he Gyrados. "There you are." The guy said with a sly look on his face.

"Hydro Pump!" Lime yelled. Gyrados does what's it trainer commanded. Charzard went flying back. The Charzard was angry and attacked the Gyrados with no commands with it's trainer. "Gyrados!" Lime yelled. She glared at the man. "What kind of battle is this!" She yelled. The guy laughed. "Well little missy. You shouldn't worry about the battle. What about the poor Viridian forest?" He asked. Lime eyes widen when she looked around the forest. _'This is Yellow's forest.' _Lime gulped in guilt.

* * *

Yellow felt uneasy. "I'm sorry but I'm going to go check on something." Yellow whispered to Red. "What? Well if you want to come I'll come." Red offered. Yellow shook her head. "I'm okay. I can go by myself." Yellow said before walking off.

* * *

"What are you doing here anyways!" Lime yelled out in anger. She was sweating hard from the heat. "That's none of your business." The guy said. Gyrados has finally fainted. "I'm sorry Gyrados." Lime whispered as she returned Gyrados. "Now since your a witniss. I'm going have to end your life." The guy said as he smirked. Lime eyes widen as the Charzard was preparing it's attack.

"Lime!" Yellow yelled with tears coming from her eyes. The man stared at Yellow. "Now who is this?" He asked. Yellow looked around the forest with even more tears coming from her eyes. Yellow glared at the man. "How could you do this?" She asked. He laughed. "It was simple." He said making Yellow angry. "Well I can tell that this forest means a lot for you. Well if it means so much to you I'll kill you first." The smirked. "Yellow!" Lime screamed as Charzard was about to attack Yellow. Yellow closed her eyes knowing that todays her last day on earth.

* * *

_At Pewter Gym_

Blue smiled as she saw Green. "What do you want Pesky Girl?" He asked. Before Blue and say anything she looked at Brock. "Do you mind?" She asked. Brock sighed and walked away leaving Blue and Green alone.

"So where are the others?" Blue asked. "Lime is just crying, Yellow had to do something and Red told me that he's going to help Yellow." He said. Blue sighed. "Can't believe Viridian City is gone.." Blue whispered.

Green glared at her and just ignored her. "Pesky Girl." He said with a little anger in his voice.

* * *

"Yellow!" Lime screamed with tears on her eyes. Yellow didn't move or anything. If this forest dies she wants to die with it.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Well here it is! Oh no! Yellow! Well I'll update faster okay!**


	7. Chapter 6

"Aero use fly!" A person yelled out as Aero grabbed Yellow before she gets burn alive. Yellow opened her eyes and saw none other then Red who came to the rescue. "WHAT!" The man yelled out in anger. He looked at Lime. "Kill her instead!" He yelled out.

Lime eyes widen when fire came towards her. "Grya use Hydro Pump!" Red yelled. The man gritted his teeth when he saw Red save the two girls he wanted to kill.

"Who are you?" Red asked. The man looked down at his feet. "I am the new leader of Team Rocket. I will take over the world and you won't stop me!" He yelled in anger as his Charziard charged at Red. "Gyra Hydro Pump!" He yelled. Charziard fainted. "You...you.. STUPID WEAKLING CHARZIARD!" The man yelled.

Red stared at him. The man laughed manically as he returned his Pokémon. "I'll be seeing you again." The man yelled as he pointed at Red then a tree fell and separated the man and the others.

"R-red?" Lime muttered before fainting into Red's arm. "Urg. Aero! Hand me Yellow!" He yelled as he grabbed. "This is heavy" He muttered. Aero grabbed Red and they flew off.

* * *

"Man Yellow and Red are taking forever." Green mumbled. "Let's go outside Green. I haven't seen Lime yet." Blue said with an worry expression. "Why are you worried? She's just crying." Green said. Blue sighed. "Yeah I guess but let's see were Yellow and Red is." Blue said. Green nodded and walked out of the Pewter Gym.

Their eyes widen when they saw three all burnt up. "Hey." Red said as he carried Yellow. Lime was using Aero for support. Blue and Green where speechless. "What happened?" Green finally said.

"The stupid tall guy." Lime muttered. Red sighed and looked at Yellow and her tears. "Blue let me see you Blastoise! Hurry!" Red said. Blue looked at him while she gave Blastoise to Red. He handed Yellow to Green and ran off. "Red!" Green yelled.

"Let him go." Lime muttered. "He already barrowed my Gyrados." She muttered before walking toward the Pokémon Center. She went in leaving the others. "I'll go see what's up with her." Blue said looking unimpressed.

Green looked at Yellow. Her eyes opened. "Yellow?" He said as she blushed. "Where am I?" She asked while looking around. "Am I dead?" She asked. Green stared at her looking confused. "What?" He asked. "Wait. I'm still alive. What happened to Viridian Forest?!" She said as her eyes widen. "What!" Green looked more confused as ever.

"NO NO!" She yelled while clutching her head. "Yellow calm down!" Green said. Yellow kept screaming like a maniac and crying.

"YELLOW!" Green yelled. Everyone at Pewter City was staring at Green and Yellow.

Blue and Lime walked out of the Pokémon Center only to see everyone gathering up to see Green and Yellow.

"Now what's going on?" Blue asked. "Let's see." Lime said as she slowly walked over towards the crowd.

Her eyes widen to see Yellow on the ground screaming and crying. "NO NO NO!" She screamed out. "Yellow?" Lime said as she walked toward them. "Calm down!" Green yelled.

"Green!" Lime called out. Green found Lime in the crowd. "Excuse me." A boy walked towards Yellow. He was blocked by Lime. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I just want to see her." He said as he pushed Lime away making her angry.

"HEY!" She said. She looked around to find the stupid boy.

"NO N-" Yellow felt a cool touch. "Red?" She said as she looked up still crying. Instead of finding Red she saw Raven.

"Hey!" Green said. Raven looked at Green. "Don't touch her." Green said. Raven slyly smiled. "She's my little princess." He said coldly. Yellow was still crying but was beginning to calm down a little. "Yellow!" She saw Blue walking towards her.

Yellow got up and hugged her. She saw Lime yelling at the crowd. "THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Lime yelled as the crowd decreased.

Raven went towards Yellow. Green looked furious since he wasn't listening to him. "Well that stupid gym leader told me I have to go my princess." Raven kissed her cheek. She blushed as he left using his Abra again.

"Yellow." Lime said as she walked towards her. "I'm so sorry." She said with tears falling a little. Green and Blue were both confused.

Yellow didn't say anything. "Lime we need to talk." Green whispered to Lime. Lime glared at him and shook her head. "Shut-up." She whispered back

Blue looked at all of them and didn't have anything to say. "Lime over here." Green said. Lime sighed and fallowed Green.

"What do you want." She said coldly. She was glaring at Green who sighed.

"What happened." She said making Lime turn around. "It's my fault that Viridian City is gone and if I tell you. You would think this is my fault as well." She said coldly. She was about to walk away until Green grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" She said as she struggled off his grip. "Let go." She muttered still not trying to make to make eye contact with him.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Lime."

"Green."

"Tell me."

"Shut-up."

"Until you tell me." Green said making Lime look at him. "Let go of me." She said as he let go of her wrist.

"Fine." She muttered.

"When I was at Viridian Forest I met this mysterious tall guy. He burned Viridian Forest. I couldn't stop him. He was about to kill me but then Yellow came out and he was about to kill her now but instead Red saved us. Before we got separated he mentioned that he was the new boss of Team Rocket. Then I fainted because of that stupid heat." She explained.

Green was frozen. "It's my fault I know." She said. "But you know what. I tried to help." She walked away.

* * *

"That's enough!" Red yelled. He returned all the water types and sighed. "I'm sorry Yellow." He said looking depressed. The grass and trees where all burnt.

There were hardly any life and all the Pokémon flee to find a new home.

"I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. But if I see that guy again..." He gritted his teeth and walked away.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6 is done XD. Well I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Well it's been along time since I updated this... but here it is! **

**Blue: *come out of nowhere* What have you doing?!**

**Me: HOLY SHIT BLUE WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Green: Your cap locks! Turn it off! And watch your language!**

**Me: Opps. Sorry?**

**Yellow: Please don't do it again.**

**Me: Why are you all in my author note?!**

**Blue: Because we feel like it :D**

**Me: ... -_-**

**Red: *Comes behind me* What have I miss?**

**Me: OH GOSH! *random bat appears in my hand then I hit Red with it***

**Red: *knocked out***

**Yellow: Ummm. 0_0**

**Blue:... I'm never going to sneak up on you if that bat appears out of nowhere -_-**

Me: *sees Red* Opps... On to the story!

* * *

"Why does he have to be so hard on me?" Lime asked as she wiped some tears away. Blue sighed. Usually she all happy but now after her talk with Green, she's been depress. "Lime. He's just stubborn." "So?" Lime muttered. Blue sighed. "Why do you even care if Green is hard on you?" She asked. Lime stared at Blue. "Not telling you." She muttered.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" She asked. Lime blushed. "Fine. You better not freak out..." Lime took a couple seconds. "Because I like him." Lime muttered. Blue eyes widen then she smiled. "I knew it!" She said with a sly smile. "Blue, please. I already know that he hates me. So it's better if you don't do anything stupid. Besides, let's see how Yellow is doing." Lime said. Blue nodded.

* * *

Red kept walking with tears falling. All those poor Pokémon has lost their home. So did Yellow. "Hey Red." A voice came out. "What do you want Raven." He asked as Raven came towards him. Raven smiled at him. "I just wanted to tell you about my precious Yellow." He said. Red turned around and glared at him.

"Yellow isn't YOURS!" He yelled in anger. Raven smirked. "Whatever. Anyways. I wanted to talk to you." Raven said. "What?" Red asked hoping that he's not asking a stupid question. "Stay out of Team Rocket way. I warned you." He said Red looked at him confused. "Stand in our way I swear I'm going to kill you all." He threaten.

"You work for them?" Red asked. Raven smirked. "I already told you to much. See ya later Champ." He teased before disappearing. Red was just confused as ever.

* * *

Yellow's P.O.V **(Author Note: Me: Yes the first P.O.V in this story :D)**

Viridian Forest gone... "Yellow." I turned around to see Lime. "I'm really sorry." She said. I looked at her. She looks like she was in pain like me. "How?" I asked. "I don't know. The strange guy came with an group of Rocket Grunts and tried to attack me." She said. "But I found this." She held a yellow orb. "What's that?" I asked. "I don't really know but before I blacked out I saw the guy drop this." She continued.

She handed to me. "Thanks..." I muttered. She put up a sad smile then walked off. I had things to worry about... But one question is why did Raven appear again. That kind of weird.

* * *

Lime's P.O.V

"Okay that's done." I said. I remember what Blue said _"You like Green! How cute! You need t_o _confess!_ But how? He hates me. "Lime?" Oh shit. "Hi Green!" I said. Fuck my life. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. I officially hate my life. "Okay." He said as he started to walk away. "Wait!" I said as I grabbed his hand. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"I want to tell you something." I said as I started to blush. "ILIKEYOU" I said fast. He looked at me confused. "I said I like you." I said slowly. Here it comes. He's going to reject me. "I like you too." He said. What? The guy who is hard on me likes me? I hugged him as tears came streaming down. "But..." He pushed me away. "I'm not looking forward to a relationship yet. So no." he said.

My heart shattered. He likes me but doesn't want to be in a relation with me? "Your stupid!" I screamed as I ran away from him.

* * *

**Me: Things just got real!**

**Lime: He rejected me... *crys***

**Me: Sorry oldrival fans but I don't support that shipping so it's not going to appear.**

**Oldrival fans: KILL HER**

**Me: Fuck... *runs for my life***

**Oldrival fans: *chases me***

**Blue: Please review!**


End file.
